DannyBoy
by Grecil Derien
Summary: Candy y Dan son una pareja de adictos, en el libro esta escrito todo desde la prespectiva del novio de Candy del que nunca se menciona nombre. Cuenta los pensamientos que tiene, los problemas que tiene, narra de manera subitamente explicita su adiccion a la heroina y de tierna manera su amor por do es desde su prespectiva. Pero, ¿Y la de Candy?


**Disclaimer : Este fic participa del fandom "Candy" Novela escrita por Luke Davies en el Reto: "De países y ciudades" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms con el Pais de "Australia".**

 **Una Breve Introduccion: La novela de Candy es poco conocida por lo que tratare explicarla un poco. Candy y Dan son una pareja de adictos, en el libro esta escrito todo desde la prespectiva del novio de Candy del que nunca se menciona nombre. En el film con Heath Ledger se llama "Dan". Cuenta los pensamientos que tiene, los problemas que tiene, narra de manera subitamente explicita su adiccion a la heroina y de tierna manera su amor por Candy. Todo es desde su prespectiva. Pero, ¿Y la de Candy?. He de ahi la idea de esta fic de la mano de la bella cancion Irlandesa DannyBoy. Espero y sea de su agrado y en caso de que no, cuando menos tengan una buena cancion que oir ahora.**

 ** _"DANNYBOY"_**

* * *

 _Melbourne, Australia. Noches calurosas de verano, donde las sabanas se empapan en sudor y el insomnio recibe gentil a los pensamientos en la plena soledad nocturna. Acompañada solo por un radio que su Dan ha robado unas semanas atrás. Tarzan ha salido a cazar mientras Jane aguarda en casa. Después de batallar un rato con el testarudo aparato logra que el radio sintonize con algo que no sea estatica, y recostada en el colchón con ropa ligera y una desordenada coleta, la melodía comienza a dispersarse por la habitación asi como los pensamientos por su mente, todos ellos dedicados hacia su amado de antebrazos picoteados, ensimismada en la más profunda meditación, en aquel cuartucho desordenado, jeringas por el suelo y la musica elevada preciosa en el aire_

 _[Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling]_

 _[Oh Danny Boy, las gaitas, las gaitas estan llamando]_

 _Es curioso tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos, a veces al ras de mi piel a veces por encima de mi espíritu a veces por encima de mis pensamientos, cada que pienso en él una sarta de tonterías invaden mi mente, cada vez que el está cerca mi piel se eriza y mis exhalaciones se reprimen pacíficamente en la almohada._

 _[From glen to glen, and down the mountain side]_

 _[de valle a valle, y bajo la ladera de la montaña]_

 _Dan mi querido Dan, sé que no es tu culpa estemos atorados en medio de tanta porquería, o bueno, tal vez sí. Pero sinceramente me da igual, si estoy contigo mi alma está dispuesta a abandonar su cuerpo por tal de darte consuelo._

 _Oh Danny, mi Dannyboy, aquel que siempre busca consuelo desesperado en mi piel, entre mis piernas, entre mis palabras , entre mis caricias._

 _Como dije tú no tienes la culpa, mentira, que de creerme es mi única opción a veces, para no tener asi que hacer más preguntas y asimilar el ahora y el ahora que yo tengo solo consiste en ti._ _Dan igual a presente._

 _[The summer's gone, and the roses falling.]_

 _[El verano se ha ido, y las rosas van cayendo]_

 _Hay noches en las que mi cuerpo es más susceptible a la irritabilidad, sobre todo aquellas noches que mi cuerpo ha sido flaqueado de todas formas, que mi cabeza se esfuerza el doble por no quebrárseme y caer en pedazos al suelo. Vaya si estoy enamorada, solo pienso en tonterías. Amor igual a tontería._

 _['Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide]_

 _[Eres tú, debes irte y yo debo aguardar.]_

 _Mi cuerpo pasa de la flojedad más amena a la rigidez más catatónica. Mi cabeza forma murallas de mil metros para impedir una atacada masiva, a veces siento todo a mi alrededor es un enemigo en potencia que busca derribarla._

 _Mi padre con sus preocupaciones , mi madre con sus sermones, mi trabajo con sus exigencias, el día con el calor , la noche con la frustración acumuladas, mi cuerpo con su explotación de uso, mis lienzos sin pinturas, mi espíritu con la doblegues, mis ojos con su cansancio, mis intentos de dormir con el estruendo del televisor encendido._ _Mi vida contigo._

 _[But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_

 _Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow]_

 _[Pero regresa cuando el verano este en la pradera_

 _o cuando el valle este silencioso y blanco con la nieve]_

 _Si bien supongo no es tan malo, si me pongo a pensar quizá terminaría por encontrar algo bueno, algún momento del día en que sea feliz. Me vienen a la mente tantos pero casi todos pertenecen al pasado. Felicidad igual cosa del pasado._

 _['Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow]_

 _[Yo estaré aquí haga sol o haga sombra]_

 _Me gusta pintar, y ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. Me gusta el helado de vainilla, recuerdo que de niña papá solía comprarme uno cada domingo. Me gusta pasar por los matorrales y arrancar las flores._

 _Me gusta la manera tan fuerte en que me amas que la puedo sentir en el aire. Me gusta que me tomes en brazos. Me gusta enrollarme entre las sabanas y aferrarme a ti._

 _Me gusta que me recites poemas después de haber hecho el amor. Me gusta afrontar riesgos. Me gusta ir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Me gusta sentir mis venas relajarse en cada inyección de euforia y tranquilidad._

 _Recientemente me gusta imaginarme cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con mi vida actual._

 _De las cosas anteriores seguro solo dos siguen estables, aunque con el tiempo puedo ver cómo van deteriorándose._

 _[Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so]_

 _[Oh, Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, Te quiero tanto]_

 _Veo los arboles a mi alrededor quedarse calvos, veo las flores marchitarse en mis manos. Veo mi cuerpo quebrándose y mi alma desvanecerse. Veo mi pasado y mi futuro yéndose a la basura al mismo tiempo._

 _[And when you come, and all the leaves are dying ,_

 _If I am dead, as dead I well may be]_

 _[Y cuando vengas, y todas las hojas mueran ,_

 _Si estoy muerta, como bien podría ser]_

 _Dan mi dulce niño, me parece este infierno en el que estamos metidos nunca dejara de arder. Pero no importa si estoy contigo entonces estoy en medio de un infierno ideal._

 _[You'll come and find the place where I am lying]_

 _[Tú vendrás a encontrar el lugar donde estoy yaciendo]_

 _Solo nosotros somos testigos de los días tan largos y llenos de la más pútrida angustia por la que hemos pasado._

 _[And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.]_

 _[Y de rodillas dirás un "Ave" para mí]_

 _Los demás dirán que comprenden, pero no es así, solo caminando por cristales rotos puedes saber lo mucho que duelen las heridas en los pies, mas sentado en flores ¿Que percepción de dolor puedes tener?_

 _[And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me]_

 _[Y lo escucharé, por muy suave que pises sobre mí]_

 _Tenemos las plantas de los pies llenas de pequeños vidrios incrustados que duelen a cada paso, caminar se vuelve cada vez más doloroso. Entre los dos tratamos de quitarnos los cristales mutuamente, pero estos ya se han enterrado muy profundamente._

 _[And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be]_

 _[Y toda mi tumba será más cálida, más dulce,]_

 _Cristales rotos, vaya si debo estar muy enamorada, aunque con el tiempo siento comienza a olvidárseme._ _Tiempo igual a olvido._

 _[For you will bend and tell me that you love me]_

 _[tú te inclinarás y me dirás que me amas]_

 _Pero no te preocupes si se me llegara a olvidar, por cualquier absurda cosa , te prometo pintare un lienzo en el cielo para que cada vez que lo vea recuerde el infinito amor que te tengo._ _Nuestro amor igual a infinito._

 _[And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me.]_

 _[Y yo dormiré en paz hasta que vengas a mí.]_

 _Oh Dan, mi niño el de venas dilatadas, el de la mala suerte, el que lo intenta. Mis brazos, mis manos, mis labios, mis piernas, mis palabras, mi mirada, mi espíritu. Siempre estarán dispuestos a entregarte consuelo aunque eso signifique quebrarme poco a poco e ir cayendo contra el suelo pieza por pieza._

 _[Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so]_

* * *

 _No hubiese podido subir esto sin el apoyo de la estimada Niña de Oro, Elisabet Mathew, quien hizo de Beta Reader, de alguien que te da una valiosa segunda opinion y despeja las dudas. Sin la ayuda de las moderadoras del Foro que nunca dejaron de estar al pendiente de mis multiples dudas de novata. Son una gran ayuda y un impulso para aquellos que escriben por puro ocio. Sin las indicaciones de tantos tutoriales sobre Fanfiction.  
_

 _Y por supuesto sin la inspiracion de aquella cancion Irlandesa._

 _A todos ellos responsables de que esto este aqui, Muchas Gracias._


End file.
